


Playing to Win

by perfectlyrose



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna and Josh are the last ones left at a senator's barbecue in the Midwest when she issues a challenge to make the night more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing to Win

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt on tumblr of "Midwest barbecue and a game of strip cornhole/horseshoes"
> 
> this is my first time writing _anything_ for The West Wing so...you know, hopefully it's not terrible.

“I can’t believe you kept me at this thing all day. There had to be better things going on, even in the Midwest,” Josh complained as they watched most of the crowd walk into the field that was currently being used as a parking lot.

“You’re the one who accepted the invitation to come to the senator’s barbecue,” Donna pointed out. “The least you could do for the only Democratic senator in a three state area is stay for the whole thing and keep letting everyone know he has the support of the White House.”

“I hate it when you make sense,” he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

Donna didn’t even look up from her phone.

“Could make the night a little more interesting since we’re the only ones left,” she commented after a few moments of silence. “If you can find it in you to stay for another half hour, that is.”

“Anything to stave off the waves of boredom and make me forget that we’re breathing Republican air here.”

“Ever played cornhole?”

“That’s um, that’s the one with the little beanbags, right?” He faked a throwing motion to illustrate his point.

“That’s the one.”

“Nope, never played.”

“Want to?” she asked, sticking her phone back in her back and looking up at him.

“Now? It’s getting dark.”

“Scared of a little competition?”

“Never. But you’re going to be embarrassed when I whoop you at your own game, little miss Wisconsin. Bet you grew up playing this game, won’t be easy losing to a beginner.” 

“Ha! I’m going to wipe the floor with you, Connecticut,” Donna shot back, smile on her face.

“How hard can it be? You throw beanbags at a board and try to make it into the hole. A trained monkey can do it.”

Donna patted his cheek. “You’re much cuter than a monkey.”

“Thanks, I think,” Josh said, watching as she walked away towards the opposite board.

“It was mostly a compliment, don’t worry.”

They gathered the beanbags while Donna ran down the basic rules for Josh.

“And this is supposed to make my night more fun, how?” Josh asked as he started to take off his jacket.

“You might want to leave that on,” Donna called out, biting her bottom lip.

Josh froze mid-motion to give her a confused look. “Something you’d like to share with the class?”

“Thought we could play strip cornhole.”

“That’s a thing?”

Donna rolled her eyes. “Come on, Josh, you know everything gets turned into strip whatever at some point.”

“We should do strip politics sometime,” he mused, still not moving to take his jacket off or put it back on.

“Don’t half the politicians do that anyways?”

“Good point.”

“I’m just full of them tonight,” Donna said with a flirty smile. “So, strip cornhole. One article of clothing lost for every three points the other person scores.”

“And we’re playing to twenty-one, right?”

“Yes.”

“So you want me to leave my coat on so I have more articles of clothing to lose.”

“Figure with your jacket on you have seven things on.” At his confused look, she elaborated. “Jacket, shirt, undershirt, pants, underwear, shoes, socks.”

“You plan on stripping me of all my dignity don’t you?” he said, shrugging his jacket back on.

“And your clothes.”

“You are a devious devious woman.”

“And you love it.”

“I’ll love it more if I can get you out of that dress.” He let his eyes drag over the garment in question slowly.

“Good luck with that. Let’s get started before someone gets worried about us not showing up at the hotel.”

Josh didn’t get her out of her dress until they were back at the hotel.

He, on the other hand, had ended up completely naked in the middle of a field while Donna had only lost her shoes and jacket.


End file.
